1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device in which applied signals can be stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional junction type field effect transistor (J-FET) is applicable to a memory circuit or a wave-shaping circuit. However, in order to form a time constant circuit, the conventional J- FET should be used in combination with a large capacity and/or resistance. It is complicated to manufacture the capacity and/or resistance formed integrally with the J-FET on a semiconductor substrate, and in such a case, the number of the J-FETs formed on a semiconductor substrate is small.